Now that I'm Gone
by JohnGreen and IceCream
Summary: The story of Cammie's death and how Zach is coping or not coping as the case may be.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted to do a Hush Hush fic but instead it turned into a Gallagher girl fic... **

**Disclaimer: I own no spies... :(**

* * *

><p>" 3, 2, 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"<p>

I stared into the eyes of my soul mate as happy as I could have ever been.

"Happy new year Cam." Zach whispered as he leaned in to kiss me, I sipped my arms around his neck, Zach wrapped his arms around my waist. I never wanted to let go but as Zach pulled away I pulled him back in towards me.

This was heaven for me, this is how I remember Zachary Goode, the boy I loved but the person that went through the most pain just 5 days after this took place. I put him through so much pain, even I didn't go through that much pain and I was tortured to death, oh didn't I mention I'm dead. I watch over my family and friends, wishing i could comfort them. At least they have each other: My mom has aunt Abby and Mr Solomon

Zach has Macey, Bex and Liz ( and vice versa)

Oh how I miss them so much and I want to be with them more and more by the minute.

My name is Cameron Anne Morgan, and this is the story of how I died...

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own no characters...**

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP<p>

I woke in Zach's strong arms with him behind me fast asleep. I pushed out of his grasp and made my way to my wardrobe and dressed as quickly as possible, then gently woke him:

" Zach, Zach I'm off to work I've set your alarm for 9am, OK?"

" That's fine, my angel."

I slowly made my way to the door, opened it then tried not to slam it as I left. Fishing the keys from my bag I made my way to my white smart car. The engine fired into life and I smoothly reversed out of the drive checking my rear view mirrors. The roads were clear in our neighbourhood, but as I entered the city centre traffic grew. I pulled up to the Gallagher academy and killed the engine.

I pushed open the big wooden doors and breathed the familiar smells of home, or my old home that is. Habit took me to the hall of history were I made my way to my mom's office, I knocked then entered to see my mom and Joe Solomon.

"So... mom, which teacher am I helping out today?"

"Who do you think Cam?" She said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh, you mean, the most amazing cove-ops teacher ever?" With even more sarcasm.

"OK ladies, I hope your talking about me otherwise I will be deeply insulted."

"Come on Mr S..."

I found myself swishing into sublevel 1 through the staff entrance flashing the pass that I was presented with when I had been given a trainee job at Gallagher. Joe led me to today's class room and I settled myself on the front desk with my shoes on Mr Solomon's desk.

"Always the rebel eh Cam?"

"Always."

"You've grown up so much, your making me feel old."

"You don't look it, have you been going with Mr Smith for some cosmetic surgery?"

"Ha, oh Cam..." He placed his hands on the table I was sat on and leaned in to kiss me, my first reactions were to lean in and kiss him back, it felt strange like I was eating whilst sleeping but then sense came to me, I pushed him off me.

"Joe?"

"Oh Cammie, I love you, I need you..." He leaned in to kiss me again.

"I... but I'm with Zach and you know that..."

"Oh but I want you and I know you want me too so please we can run away together nobody will know..."

"Joe... please don't do this... I want you...so much."

I grabbed him by the collar and crushed my lips against his and I never wanted to let go, I felt his hands slipping down my front, then slipping up my blouse, popping open each button, one by one...

"Joe, I can't... I'm so sorry but not while I'm with Zach."

"I understand... I'm sorry that I flung myself at you."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I still can't believe it and I wrote it...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time I felt shocked that Cammie kissed Joe so I thought I'd shock myself some more...**

* * *

><p>Work had slowly become more and more awkward around Joe, it was OK in the classroom because we had to be professional around the students but when they left it was hell, especially at break as we had 15 mins alone, the temptation was killing us...<p>

"OK, class dismissed."

As the last student had filed out of the room Joe closed the door and locked it.

"So Cammie, we both know we want what is about to happen."

"and what is about to happen?" I questioned, acting dumb.

"Don't give that Cameron, I know your a big girl now, don't make me force this out of you..."

"Joe please don't, what if someone comes looking for us and they look through the glass on the door..."

He simply pulled the blind over it "Problem solved..."

That was all it took I flung myself towards him kissing him passionately and loving every single second... he slowly slipped his hand up my top feeling his way to my bra buckle and unfastening it, I wriggled my shoulders so it would slip off...

"CAMERON ANNE MORGAN!"

"shit"

My mother, the head mistress who had a master key to the school, we forgot about that.

"Mom I..."

"Save it I want to have a little conversation with your little 'playmate' here."

I sank into a seat with my head in my hands, why oh why did I risk my life with Zach...

5 mins later my mom entered the room wearing a look of total disappointment:

"Well?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking..."

"Clearly."

"are you going to tell Zach?"

"I should, but I'm not going to, and I'm going to let you keep your job."

"THANK YOU!"

"on one condition, you do NOT let this happen again otherwise... well I'll let you think of that one."

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW Cammie is so bad... btw this is set 4 years after cammie graduated not while cammie is at school, that would just be weird.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have had stupid writers block for AGES now so this may not be very good...**

* * *

><p><strong>BEEP BEEP BEEP<strong>

I turned to see Zach's side of the bed empty, I pulled myself out of bed and stumbled to the kitchen.

"Good morning my love."

"Morning, any post?"

Zach's head dropped... "Yeah, you have to go to Tokyo for a mission."

"Really? But I've only just got back from England with Bex... I expected it to be weeks before I was called back."

"I'm gonna miss you baby... I always do."

"I'll miss you too." I pulled him close and hugged him until I thought I would loose my arms, then Zach pressed his lips against mine and we stayed like that until we heard a knock at the door. I pulled away and went to the door, waiting there was a member of the secret service.

"Cameron Anne Morgan?"

"Yes."

"You must dress, pack then come with me immidiatley to receive your mission briefing."

"OK, I'll be right out."

I pack, said goodbye to Zach and left with the secret service agent...

Little did I know that that would be the last time I saw Zach.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know what to write as an intro, but I felt I needed to as I've not been updated for AGES...**

**so on with the story.**

* * *

><p>I entered the black sports car waiting outside for me, the familiar feeling as we drove away from the home I loved so much that I would never see again...<p>

Once on the highway our speed rose alarmingly: "Umm, should we be going this fast with so many people around?"

A mechanical voice filled the car: "Cameron Anne Morgan, you have been selected to assist in operation Eagle Eye, you are currently being driven to the airport to leave immediately for Tokyo where you will be met by an agent who will inform you on what you are to do when you reach your hotel, thank you for listening."

"Wait... what's operation Eagle Eye? Hello?"

Feeling fed I flopped back wishing I was somewhere else, like with Zach or at the school, it was 9:30 am, I'd be with the third years cove-ops class now...

I started to wonder what operation Eagle Eye could be, maybe a surveillance operation, I was hoping it was that way I could have a little break as the last mission I was on involved a lot of running and I was with Bex, who is very uptight at the minute as her twins are driving her mental.

Suddenly the car pulled to a stop in front of a large private plane and the door next to me swung open and I clambered out to see my small pre-packed suit case that I packed on my very first day with everything I need on a mission. I hoped it would help as I climbed upon the plane, my last steps on American soil...

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty please review... please<strong>


End file.
